The withered flower
by molly1997
Summary: Every flower will wither someday. -A What if Ino dies- Will konoha grief? Shikaino/ Oneside Saino/ Sakuino Friendship/ Inoshikacho


**Like a closed curtain the clouds hover over Konoha. In the morning some would have called it a rainy day but that would soon change.  
**  
Sakura Haruno wandered around Konoha she had woken up this morning finishing a shift at the hospital and talked with Tsunade sama about a mission. "Sakura-chaaan" she looked to her right seeing her blonde friend running up to her. A chuckle came from her mouth.  
Together they walked around town later Sai came joining them. Sakura was enjoying the presence of her friends, while laughing at Naruto who all of sudden stopped moving, eyes wide and shock began covering his face "Naruto what is-" moving her head to the gates. Everything began moving in slow motion. People gasping screaming, running. There right infront of her came not just a woman, a blood washed kurenai sensei, carrying a young lifeless body of a woman. Gorgeous blonde hair washed in blood that leaves a path on the ground. Kurenai stops in her tracks as she looks in the tearing eyes of the pink haired konoichi, slightly shacking her head looking down. closeing her eyes and finally able to cry.  
"what no this is impossible, not her" Sakura's legs fall. They give up, can't carrie the hurt. "Inooo" Sakura cries out falling on the wet ground. Tears fall from her eyes and soon the grey clouds cry with her.  
_"Sakura-Chan hurry up will ya, I am waiting, forhead!"  
"Ino pig shut up" The two girls glare but soon forget it. While walking through the Streets of the village the two (Though they won't admit it) best friends discuss ino's love life.  
"I will tell you everything when I am back from this mission. In two weeks max I will have returned" She smiled waving to sakura walking in the direction of her lover and best friend.  
_"Shiika-maru" Kurenai stops next to her hugging the lifeles body of the young girl. "sakura... pleas... tell him - tell him"  
"I tried"

Rain fell on the ground as a boy with pineapple hair signed playing shougi.  
Shikamaru haited the rain. Always keeping him from gazing to the sky. Though this is probably the reason his girlfriend loved it so much. He chuckled  
_"It's raining" shikamaru moaned closing his door. "It's raining" a soft voice smiled hugging her boyfriend from behind. "Troublesome woman, you enjoy it way to much." He heard a chuckle "I enjoy it because only when it rains you tread me like your actual girlfriend" Ino notched him.  
_As troublesome as she was, he loved her. He heard footsteps outside. His gaze went from his shougi board to his door where, he expected his beloved girl to be standin. He was rather shocked when instead there was a silent Naruto with a crying sakura in his arms. Sakuras green eyes met his shocked brown once.  
'_No it couldn't be'_  
"Sh-she dindn't" were the only words Sakura could bring from her lips before bursting into tears.  
The room spun around harder and harder. His mind went grazy .  
_no no it can't she-.  
_He ran and ran away from his two friends who just informed him that his worst nightmare had come true.  
He stopped on the hill where he and ino would lay and gaze up to the sky. Much to her annoyance. He opened his mouth looking up at the pouring sky he was finally able to breath. His body gave up collapsing on the ground. His heart is shattered into pieces with two words  
_"Ino why are you so troublesome it just a mission" Ino scuffed "You really don't get it do you, you think you're a genius but I am doubting it rght now." Irritated he rolled his eyes "Then tell me why" He told her with his lazy face and annoyed voice.  
"I-I love you dummy" eyes attachted to the ground. Shikmaru had been shocked. He looked up, reaching for her chin and lifting it up. Looking at her made him realized how much he cared for this woman, this troublesome woman. "Then believe me when I say I will come back for you, for us" He whispered coming closer and brushing his lips against hers and finally deepening it.  
_"Why, why did you have to leave me, I can't do this without you, without Asuma why do you do this to me"

Choji sat at infront of the hokages office hands covering his head. He had been in the office when Kurenai came walking in and collapsing on the ground telling the story.  
_"Okay Ino you ready?" Ino nodded yes and did her mind transfer jutsu. When after a while she came back  
"He- he has a roll that can blow up konoha with on hand sign." Kurenai looked down they expected it to be something powerful. But this was their family. Her daugther  
"We have to stop him" Ino looked determined  
They fought long and hard and they seemed to lose. Her chakra running low. Ino looked at Kurenai and then up at the sky. 'Asuma your daughter will grow up without a mother if I don't do this... Please forgive me' Ino looked at kurenai again breathing in. Clenching her fists, she breathed out "Tell them I am sorry" She began to run and killed him with her.  
_Why ino? Why?  
Choji was afraid, everything is going to change now. Ino was the one who kept everyone together bounded together. He heard footsteps not firm and sure but wacky and unstable he slowly looked up to his best friend. "choji" It was the only thing shikamaru said his voice raspy. Choji closed his eyes once again tears slipping from his eyes. _"choji this is ridiculous" Ino scuffed crossing her arms and frowning "He called me the F word Ino"  
"Choji, shikamaru was wrong but seriously you never treated someone like this when they called you fat!"Ino sighned matter of factly.  
suddenly she sees shikamaru in her corner of her eye. Both men realize this and try to walk the other way. not soon enough for Ino to grabb them both at the collars of there jackets and pull them back till their faced to each other "Now you two talk and when I come back you better made up because I won't be playing peacemaker any more." Shikamaru and choji glare at her as she walks away. Shikamaru and choji made up instantly. _

Sai naruto and lee are sitting in silence. even anruto does not open his mouth.  
Sai looked down. Crushed though he won't show it _"Sai-kun is everything alright?" ino smiles lovingly. "Just looking at your beauty" he replies like Always. even though she blushes he knew her heart belonged to someone entirely different.  
_lee was crying waterfalls, not believing that he won't see her screaming at him no more.  
_"Lee, look the reason you don't get a date is your way of approaching a woman. You don't shout at them how great they are. You have to be charming." she pulls kiba over and tells him how to walk en act. Later that day I tried my luck and actually because of her tricks I had a date.  
_Naruto was not showing anything, still in shock of all the recent events. He chuckled kowing if he sat here like that, she would have shaken him and made sure he began smiling again.

Kurenai stared in her mirror. still shacking and afraid to face the man who did so much for her.  
"mum, mun are you there" Mirai called out. Kurenai closed her eyes breathing slowly "y-yes honey."  
She stepped outside kneeling in front of her daughter.  
"mum I don't understand what is wrong? Where is Ino-san?" Her daughter asks confused and scared. "Honey Ino won't be here anymore she fought for us for you. She saved this village. She is a hero now, just like your father. Up in heaven, where all great hero's stay."  
"Oh" Mirai let's tears fall from her eyes.  
"Thank you ino" She looks up at the rain hugging her mother. Kurenai can't take it anylonger and cries in the shoulder of her saved daughter.  
"She will be remembered" Kurenai hears silently. She quickly stands up. seeing shikamaru looking up to the rain. "Marai go inside i will come soon."  
"shi-shikamaru I-"  
"Pleas don't I came to say thank you, she would have wanted me to tell you this. You carried her to where all her loved ones are."  
Kurenai's eyes widen, hugging the now kneeling man.  
"Her last words where to you" Silently shikamaru looks in kurenai's eyes. "She told me to tell you, that she loved you. You have to keep going, she'll wait with- with Asuma. But she wants you to be happy and try to love again."  
Shikamaru's heart gets another stomp. Loving someone how he loved Ino Yamanaka could not happen twice. He lost her his oulmate his everything.

The funeral was on a grey Saturday evening, flowers covered the grave. Sakura was holding hinata and Tenten's hands. The girls had been mourning a week now and the pain wouldn't go away. Nobody could ever replace that beautifull flower. _"Sakura! don't cry." a young Ino stroke the short hair of her friend. "Your gran was, a like a flower, they are pretty and grow but for every flower there is a time to wither."  
_Sakura looked at the sky 'I geus every flower withers eh Ino?' placing a flower on her grave. 'Wait till we wither Ino, just wait'  
Choji was stil not coping with her death, every night he heard her voice. _"Ino I thought you had already gone, left me here alone" A puffing ninja called out on the blonde laughing konoichi. "choji you know I will Always wait for you"  
_For the first time in a week choji placed a smile on his lips looking down on her grave. -Proud hero- -Loveing daughter and friend-  
One for one, everyone placed a flower on her now turning colourful grave. Sai wished he had a chance to hold her once.  
Lee smiled seeing the flower girl in his hand made flower crowne. and Kurenai placing her headband on the flowers, looking up to the clouds _'Take care of her, she is our hero'_

At last shikamaru came kneeling in front of the grave 'You Always said lelies went with every occacion' placing the white flowers on her grave he let a tear fall on the ground. 'My love is infinite'. Shikamaru glanced up at the mourning people and smirked. _'Shikamaru does anyone care in this village. Geez no one notices me ever' 'Told you then you overreact. You were loved ino. You are our hero.'_

"I love you, I will see you soon my love."

_-Ino Yamanaka-  
-Our hero in our hearts forever-_

**The day began grey, but for the hidden leaf village it ended white, like her favorite lelies.**


End file.
